


A Good Brother

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Rating: NC17, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: SPN, Dean/Adam brothercest, Dean has Adam blindfolded and is whispering the FILTHIEST things in his ear and all Adam can do is hear and feel and lots of dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Brother

His knees dug into the rough motel carpet, hands tied tightly behind his back and tiny, helpless whimpers escaping his chapped and swollen lips as Adam threw his head back in pleasure. If only he could see what Dean was doing to him, see the way he slid his fingers, amply slicked with lube, in and out of his tight entrance, maybe then he wouldn’t look like such a wanton whore kneeling in front of his older brother. Then again, if the blindfold weren’t there it still wouldn’t matter. Dean wanted to make sure Adam was teased and prodded, left on the edge of his orgasm countless times before he finally let him slump exhaustively against his hooked fingers with his release.

It was hard to keep him there while Dean’s fingertips brushed over the bundle of nerves inside him and Adam could barely keep from trembling when his brother’s lips came up to his neck and with the hotness of his breath, he whispered how much of a slut he was.

“Mmm…” Dean flicked his tongue over his little brother’s sensitive earlobe, thrusting two fingers into him hard and fast, making Adam jerk forward, moaning. “You’re so tight. For such a whore, you’re so fucking tight, baby.”

Adam quivered again, swallowing heavily and tipping his head back more, desperate to see past the black fabric as his head rested against Dean’s shoulder.

“You’re such a fucking dirty bitch.” He whispered roughly, the words spilling from his mouth hot against his baby brother’s smooth skin layered thinly with sweat. “You wanna be fucked hard?”

Adam nodded, his voice breaking through a moan. “Yes…yes…please, Dean.”

Shaking his head, the hunter pulled his fingers out quickly, eliciting a cry from Adam’s lips.

“Who said you could talk, huh?” Dean wrapped his arm aggressively around the younger man’s neck and forced his two fingers into Adam’s mouth, pushing them in all the way past the knuckle, making him gag.

Pulling them out, Dean brought his lips to his brother’s ear again. “You’re such a nasty whore, you know that?”

Adam nodded obediently, moaning and whimpering to be filled again.

Letting out a low chuckle, Dean brought his fingers, now wet with his baby brother’s saliva, back to Adam’s opening and shoved them inside again, this time without warning at all and adding an extra just to make sure he made his point. Adam thrashed against the ties around his wrists and longed for the blindfold to disappear. The darkness covering his eyes only made him feel more vulnerable, more helpless under his brother’s rough touch.

Pushing his three fingers up ruthlessly and uncaring, Dean slammed them over and over, ramming against Adam’s prostate, making him cry out and turn his head defenselessly in lustful protest.

Dean could feel the younger man’s muscles clench around him, his tightness squeezing and throbbing as he was about to come without having his cock even touched once. And as the good older brother that he was, Dean wanted to make sure Adam had learned his lesson before he gave him any gratitude. He thrust his hand up quickly, the powerless noises coming between every quick breath Adam took only giving Dean more reason to go harder.

“You wanna come?”

The blindfolded man nodded hastily, perspiration slowly dripping from his forehead onto Dean’s shoulder.

“You learn your lesson?”

Adam groaned, nodding more, his body shaking from being held on the edge for so long.

Grinning, Dean twisted his fingers deeply, knowing exactly what would send his brother over. “Come for me then, baby.”

Within seconds, Adam tensed violently against Dean’s body, his muscles contracting around the fingers inside him, his release spurting from his cock.

Pulling out slowly, Dean kissed his baby brother on the shoulder as his body leaned against him, the waves of pleasure still pulsing through him. Out of kindness, the hunter reached up and untied the blindfold, tossing it to the floor beside them.

Blinking tiredly with watery eyes, Adam couldn’t bring himself to move from the comfort of his big brother’s lap. His surroundings came into focus as he adjusted to the light.

“Thank you…” He said breathlessly, continuing to hang his head on Dean’s shoulder, his chest heaving slowly. “I learned my lesson now.”


End file.
